


'Til Death Do Us Part

by aminathescorpio



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sad, So fucking cringey lmao, Suicide, This Is STUPID, don't read if you don't like angst, i was just feeling lonely, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Just needed to express this. Enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to express this. Enjoy!

The world mourned.

His family mourned.

His friends mourned.

_Draco_ mourned.

The Boy who Lived had come to die.

He just had to fucking die.

At least he had died a hero's death. But it didn't matter anyways. He was dead.

Of course, the media was absolutely ablaze. Then again, they fed on entertainment the way ticks fed on blood.

They had tortured him with their probing questions.

They asked him how he felt. How he would be. How the Chosen One was. They fed on his information and his sorrow. 

Of course, Harry was in a better, much better place. But Draco was selfish. He wanted Harry all for himself. And what he would give to have Harry back. To tell him one last time that his hair smelt like summer rain or that his eyes were like four-leaf clovers amidst a field of daisies or that his lips tasted like sour apples and bitter coffee.

But he couldn’t now. Because he was gone.

Gone forever.

Ron and Hermione had tried to share his grief to lessen the burden. To some extent, it helped a little. But they were very busy now working in the Ministry. Working away the pain.

He had nobody in his life to love anymore.

His mother.

Harry.

Professor Snape.

All dead.

What tortured him the most was walking around their home and seeing all the little mementos of Harry lying about. His green Weasley sweater lying on the couch. His favorite coffee mug (the one that said ’Not Today, Mugglefucker’)

Of course, Draco had picked out that cup for him.

But the worst part was that Draco had _watched_ him die. He had held Harry’s hand during his last moments and watched him pass on. The Auror team said “he sacrificed himself”, “unknown curse”, “shut down his circulatory system”. All Draco heard was “He’s going to die.”

It had been just two months, but it felt like two years for Draco. Waking up every morning with the other side of the bed cold. Waking up to nightmares with no-one to comfort him or hold him and tell him that the War was over and everything would be alright.

Draco Malfoy was a coward. He couldn’t take it anymore. He knew that it would cause Ron and Hermione and Molly and Arthur and everyone else more pain, but he wasn’t brave. He had always been a coward. And he knew he couldn’t live a life without Harry.

Of course, he would be courteous. He would write all the notes to everybody, apologizing for being a coward. He would even rewrite his will and give his riches to the Weasleys. It was the least he could do to help his family. But he would do anything for Harry.

**********

That night, he donned on Harry’s favorite jumper over his satin pyjamas. It still smelled like him. Draco smiled. He wished for a safe passage. Just to see Harry.

That night, he held up his black knotted wand to his chest. He whispered “’Til death do us part.”

He mumbled those two black, twisted, cursed words from his rose lips.

The green flash reminded him of Harry’s eyes.

Soon, those rose lips became as pale as the moon in the night sky above.


End file.
